Auburn Angel
by Zahchi
Summary: Sora had a plan, a plan to be more then just friends with his Angel. But Riku, a world famous celebrity, decides that He and Sora are friends and joins his school, then he set his sights on his angel! Will Sora be able to compete with Riku over his Angel?
1. Chapter 1: Duki

**Chapter 1: Duki**

It was was a brisk summer morning in Twilight Town. Cars jammed the streets, sidewalks bustled with people walking to work, kids were playing stick ball in the back alleys, and Riku Subete was hopping the wall of the compound he called home.

The fair boy landed with grace and flicked up his hood. He smirked, he dodged the dreadful experience of exiting through his front door. And with his disguise—a black hooded robe and sunglasses so thick that they looked like a blindfold—there was no way those pestering bloodsuckers would recognize him! Which means he'd save a lot of time that was usually used on throwing off the annoying parasites. He allowed himself a small laugh, taking pride in escaping so ingeniously.

He took all of two steps down the street when: "Riku! Mr. Subete! Is it true that you had a fling with Lady Gaga?"

"...Shit..." In milliseconds paparazzi were all over him asking questions like: "Is it true you did the nasty with Miley Cyrus?" "What's your favorite color?" "Are you starring in the new Kingdom Hearts 3D movie?" "Did you spend last weekend at Taylor Lautner's house?"

"No, no, yellow, maybe, and it was a _wonderful_ weekend!" He answered while running away as fast as he could,

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a small coffee shop on the other side of the city, a spiky-haired teen was captivated by a small blue paperback book; successfully procrastinating from his job!<p>

When customers needed service, he appeased their needs quickly and avoided engaging in small talk to return to Percy Jackson's adventures as quickly as possible. He loved his job. There weren't many customers, which gave him free time to read and still get payed by the hour for it. The scarcity of customers could be blamed on it's preferences and location. It was a small business and not a mainline commercial franchise like Starbucks, were most people got there fix of caffeine. And it was located on the edge of town were the population was minuscule.

His job also gave him max amount of work hours, which meant more recreational munny! Seeing as the spiky-haired teen's boss couldn't run it by himself and he could only afford one employee on staff. Yep, he had a great setup and was having a wonderful day until:

"Hey Sooooooooora!" a voice called from the front door, "What's up buuuuuuddy?"

He groaned in dismay as the familiar voice and Pauly Shore reference tore him from his fantasy of Percy Jackson, he glanced at the door were a hooded figure was standing. The only hints at his identity were a few silver locks protruding out of his hood, "I don't suppose there's any chance you'll just take your order and leave me be is there?"

"Nope,"

The spiky-haired teen that was proclaimed Sora let out another groan, he hated this silver-haired bastard! Every damn day for the last two months of summer vacation this douchebag would come in and ruin the serenity of his reading time! He wasn't like most other customers, he didn't like to just grab his order and go, not having time in their busy city lifestyles for standing around and chatting. Instead the jerk insisted on conjuring up small talk that would draw out until Sora's shift ended. Which—luckily for Sora—was in an hour.

"The ushj?" Sora asked,

"The usual indeed my good man!" the silver-haired douche replied,

He proceeded with making the silver-haired bastard's usual order, an eggnog milkshake with extra crème and two cherries. He sighed and looked back longingly at his book. He was just at the part were Percy was fighting off these skeletons that no matter what he did to them they wouldn't stop coming. He could stab them, chop'em up, and run'em over with a thirty-foot tall boar, but they'd just get back up and keep coming until they got what they wanted. Which was to kill Percy. Right at the climatic point of the fight he was ripped abruptly out of his fantasy and thrown back into reality by the silver-haired douche-nugget that he was serving a delicious half-frozen treat to.

"Ahhh! That's the good stuff!" He smiled,

It irked Sora how much euphoria that silver-haired fag was enjoying from that delicious milky treat, "That'll be-"

"Two munny and forty moins, I know," He finished for him, dropping the munny on the counter, he gestured toward a booth, "Come sit down and talk with me for a while,"

He shook his head, "Nah, I can't I got work to do,"

"Like what? Reading how Percy saves Annabeth?" He scoffed,

"Hey! It's some very important work!" He returned the banter, "Plus I gotta service the other customers,"

The silver-haired douche-face surveyed the ghost town of a shop and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Yes looks real busy round here,"

"Look dude, I just wanna read how Percy saves Annabeth in peace, K?" Sora said, trying the straightforward approach of getting him off his back,

It was a no go, "Can't you take a break for ten minutes? You can be a Percabeth shipper at home,"

"I'm—I am n-not a Percabeth shipper!" His face flushed,

"I'm kidding! Chill!" The silver-haired douche laughed, "Come on just ten minutes?"

He groaned, "Fine but _only_ ten,"

He walked around the counter and followed the silver-haired dickwaffle to the booth, he heard him murmur, "Bet you write Percabeth Fanfiction too,"

"Fuck you!" Sora barked, The silver-haired dickwaffle just laughed it up,

The ten minutes turned into forty, as much as he hated the silver-haired idiot, he had to admit he was easy to talk to. The dude could chat you up for hours and you'd enjoy it too, something Sora—albeit reluctantly—had to admit also.

"So, what's your job?" Sora asked, trying to change the topic off working at a coffee shop,

"My line of work is...spontaneous...and very...stressful," The silver-haired twit replied, trying to dodge the question,

"Yeah I imagine being a celebrity is," Sora remarked nonchalantly,

"Yeah it-" The silver-haired moron did a double take, "You knew huh?"

"Yup..."

"For how long?"

"Since you first walked in the door,"

His eyebrows knitted together, "Why'd you never say anything? Most people would've been like "OHMYFUCKINGGODIT'!" not trying to sound conceited or nothin', it's just how most people act when they meet me,"

Sora scratched the back of his head and pursed his lips while pondering an answer, he decided to be completely straightforward, "Well to be honest, I didn't really care, I just hoped you'd leave me to my reading, which you didn't, prick, and also to be even more honest, I have never liked any of your shows or movies...at all,"

Riku stared at him a bit before bursting into laughter, "Wow! You sure don't sugar coat your answers! Most people—even if they don't like me—will still jump at the chance for autographs and pictures with me,"

Sora shook his head, "Not me, in fact, you cutting into my reading time makes me flat out hate you,"

Riku laughed again, "Well I like you! You have no idea how refreshing it is to meet someone so straightforward!"

"It's cask of water in the middle of the Sahara I'm sure, can you leave now?" Sora asked with a bored expression,

"No," He replied simply through his fit of giggles,

"Ugh..."

When he finally calmed down he threw back his hood and took off his sunglasses, "Well I guess these are pointless now,"

His silken silver locks flew completely free and fell down to his mid-back. And when he removed his sunglasses Sora felt a shock run through him; his striking pair of sharp teal irises, that coordinated perfectly with his strong features, tore right through him. Sora—as gay as it sounded—had to admit this kid was one _hot_ bastard! This kid had to have some Adonis DNA, Charlie Sheen had nothing on this magnificent bastard! He had seen him on TV before, but it was way different then actually seeing him in person!

"Not you too! I was hoping you'd be different!" Riku joked as Sora was gaping like an idiot,

Sora was his polar opposite, unruly brunette spikes, a goofy expression that also coordinated superbly with his soft features. The biggest difference was their eyes, unlike Riku's sharp teal eyes, Sora had a pair soft bright blue irises.

"No wonder your payed so much! A million little girl's panties would go moist just by one glance at you!" Sora joked,

Riku burst out into laughter again, "Thanks! Glad to know I don't get payed for my acting skill as much as my looks! Your one funny guy! And you know what Sora, you are easily my best friend!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Best friend? We barely know each other, and didn't I make it clear that I hate you?"

Riku finally calmed down, "To be honest, you are my first legit _true_ friend,"

Sora was kinda weirded out how he just spouted something so serious out of the blue like that, first _true_ friend? They barely knew each other, he had just had his suspicions of his identity proven today after all, "What about that gay ass show—what is it called, the one that brought Jersey Shore under? Oh yeah! Twilight Shore that's it—you got like a hundred friends on that dumb show,"

He shook his head, "Nah! Those are all actors, to be perfectly honest I don't really like those guys, they are humongous assholes, seriously they have to have big assholes so they have room to crap and have their head shoved up there too,"

This time Sora laughed, "Yeah but still, I think I made it pretty clear that I have no intention of being your friend,"

"Yeah but I know you don't hate me,"

Sora groaned, why can't some people get a hint? "Yes, yes, I do,"

"Nope,"

"Ugh! Why are deluding yourself into thinking that?" Sora asked obviously agitated,

"I know that you don't _actually_ hate me, otherwise you wouldn't still be sitting here," He shrugged,

Sora couldn't counter that one. Why was he still sitting there? It couldn't be that he actually _liked _this guy...could it? Sure he was easy to talk to, but to be an actor you probably had to have good charisma. Though they did share some of the same interests; they both liked Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, they both detested Twilight, but still read it anyway, they both were fans of Percabeth, and were on Team Jacob (as gay as that sounded as well). They had the same tastes in music as well, not a big fan of the autotuners in most modern day music, and rolled mostly with the classics.

"So anyway," Riku broke him from his thoughts, "You said you wouldn't be able to "hang out" with me after school starts in two weeks, yes?"

"Yeah, this is a summer job for me," Sora replied, not liking the grin Riku just threw on,

"Then it's decided," He clasped his hands together, "I am transferring out of my Private School and coming to yours!"

His eyes grew wide "Wait! Whoa! WHAT!"

"Well your my only friend even if you refuse to admit it, so I'm am transferring to your Public School!"

"No. Not a fucking chance." Sora shook his head, "That's not happening!"

There was no way in hell he was gonna let him come to his school and bother him year round! Not only that, he didn't want the publicity; _The_ Riku Subete friends with the social outcast Sora Nanimonai? It would throw him and the school into a social uproar. He did not want that much attention at all! Not to mention it could fuck up his plan to finally be more than friends with his Auburn Angel. No, he wouldn't have it. He had to admit he liked Riku, and he felt bad that he had never had an actual friend besides him, but he couldn't allow him to ruin his plan.

"Now the name of your school is...?" Riku had produced a small notebook and pen from his pocket and was staring at him expectantly,

Just as he was about to shoot him down, they were pulled from their conversation by a loud car brake and tire streak. They looked out the window to see people hopping out of vans with cameras.

Riku groaned, "They found me here now too! Damn it! I'll have to get that name later! C'ya later Sora!"

Before he knew it, Riku was out the door and gone. The paparazzi following him like moths to a light bulb.

"Thank you God!" Sora said, throwing his hands to the sky, thanking whatever wonderful deity that saved him from Riku, "Good thing I didn't mention today was my last day of work for the rest of summer,"

His shift had ended twenty minutes ago, so he got ready to leave. As he dumped off his apron and grabbed his book his mind wandered to the thought of how it would be if Riku did transfer to his school. He didn't like being a social outcast, and he did actually like Riku albeit only little. Maybe being his friend would bring him out of the rut of disrespect given to him by his peers. He left the shop and headed for his car. Just when he was beginning to think it might not be a bad idea to have him join his school, he stepped in a large pile of dog duki.

"Damn it!" He scrapped his foot across the sidewalk in attempt to remove the dog duki off his foot, "Aren't there laws requiring people pick up this shit?"

The dog duki straightened him out though, he didn't need to be the center of attention and he didn't need the approval of his peers. All he needed was his Auburn Angel. No amount of dog duki in the world would deter his bliss if that wish were to come true.

"You there!" A voice called from behind him,

He glanced over his shoulder, "Hm?"

A guy in a flashy suit and a microphone in hand came running up to him with a cameraman in toe, "You were the one talking with Riku Subete in the coffee shop yes?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked obviously irritated,

"May I ask who you are and why you were with Riku?" He held the mic up to his mouth,

"Look all I-"

He moved the mic back to him, cutting Sora off quite rudely, "Are you his new manager? His new coworker perhaps? His servant maybe? Gay lover perhaps?"

He moved the mic back to Sora, "No. No. Hell no. FUCK no!"

"Who are you then? A producer for the new Kingdom Hearts movie Dream Drop Distance? Otherwise known as Kingdom Hearts 3D?"

"Look all I do is serve him milkshakes at-"

"I thought you said you weren't his gay lover? Oh I see you _serve _him"milkshakes", so you are his gay-manservant then?"

That tore it, "Get that fucking camera outta my face dickhead!"

When he made a grab for the camera they booked it away from him while the man in the flashy suit said random things into the mic like: "Is this new mystery boy possibly a gay lover of Riku?" "Will Miley Cyrus be heartbroken after hearing this news?" and "This boy's "milkshakes" brings all the Riku's to the yard!"

"Fucking dumb ass," Sora grumbled as he got into his car,

He turned on the ignition, he was never so happy to be going home in his life. He turned on Johnny B. Goode for the cruise back to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Interesting fact: I thought of this story while thinking of Bill Murray, so if you like it, you have him to thank! And if you wonder why people (especially Sora) are so hot headed and swear violently it's because I like to view Twilight Town as an equivalent to New York City. And if you have ever lived there or visited it before you know what I'm talking about! Also there will be a lot of pop culture references of phrases and people, but none of the people will be introduced into the story as characters. It'll strictly be KH and Final Fantasy characters only! I hope you enjoyed and please drop me a review!<strong>

**-Zahchi **


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

**Chapter 2: Angel**

If you have ever had a roommate you'd know of the irks that come with them. Especially arguing over the chores. Who takes out the garbage, who buys the groceries, who cleans the living room after the game, and the most dreaded and atrocious of all: the dishes!

Unfortunately for Sora, his roommate/cousin Roxas was no exception. It was Roxas' turn for the dishes this week. But when Sora got home he found the sandy blonde bastard in the living room eating cereal...off a plate...with a fork,

Sora face palmed, "Really dude?"

"What?" He grinned sheepishly,

"Your too lazy to even wash yourself a bowl?"

"Hey! I got a good reason!"

"And that is...?"

"It's double XP weekend on Modern Warfare!"

"Ugh! You couldn't give up ten minutes to do the dishes?"

"Dude, that pile is like frikin' Mount Everest! It'd take over an hour!"

"So? Double XP weekend lasts _all_ weekend! You couldn't give up an hour?"

"I'm almost Eighth Prestige dude!" He whined, "I gotta—boo-yah! AC-130 bitches!—beat your girlfriend!"

Sora took a seat in the armchair next to the couch Roxas was seated on and shook his head, still finding it hard to believe his Angel was already a Ninth Prestige and only had the game for two weeks, "She's not my girlfriend,"

"Yeah whatever!" His bloodshot cobalt orbs moved away from the screen to acknowledge Sora for the first time, "Can you just do them this one time? Pleeeease! This is very important to me! I have had this game three times as long your girlfriend has and she is destroying me bro!"

He shook his head, "Not a chance Roxas, I'm the one bringing in the money in here! The least you can do is the dishes!"

"Pfft...please...we both know that Uncle Zack and my dad pay for everything," Roxas scoffed,

That was true. Sora's dad, Zack, and Roxas' dad, Ventus, were both part of SOLDIER. Zack was in some Elite division which payed a lot. While Ventus, being the leader of the Light regiment in the Keyblade Division of SOLDIER, was also payed enormous amounts of munny.

They were at war with the Heartless, a robot army controlled by some crazy-witch-monarch-dragonbitch named Maleficent. The Heartless invaded and conquered Sora and his Angel's homeland, Destiny Islands, when they were kids. And ever since a never-ceasing war was waged between the Heartless and SOLDIER.

Their parents sent home checks from the Front weekly. Zack sent Sora money for groceries and half the rent, while Ventus sent money for Roxas' college expenses and the other half of the rent.

Sora was still perplexed at how Roxas got into college when he was two years younger then him. He wasn't a boy-genius or anything, he just finished school at fifteen because he got home schooled. Now he was halfway into his freshman year of Twilight University at sixteen. But that wasn't what perplexed him, it was how big of a lazy-ass slacker he was and was still able to finish early! It irked him beyond belief.

"Battlefield is better," Sora said as he got up from armchair and left the sandy blonde gamer to go read in peace in his room,

"Bullshit!" Roxas called after him, "Speaking of your girlfriend, she called-"

"And let me guess you didn't get off your ass to answer?"

"Yep," He shrugged before continuing, "-but she left a message, she said, "I want sex, so I'm coming over at five Sora!" so you might wanna call her back!"

Sora flipped him the bird over his shoulder as he turned down the hallway to his room.

Sora loved his room. It was the smallest room in their rather large apartment. They lived in Twilight Tower, the tallest building in the city. Ah, good housing, one of the few perks of being an army brat. It had a stained hardwood floor, and bunch bookcases that enclosed the walls of the small square room, breaking only for his bed and the only window. Each bookcase was full of dozens and dozens of books.

Sora loved to read, he loved it because he could explore hundreds of different worlds just by simply opening the small squares. The small black ink would engulf him and take him to oceans filled with mermaids, castles in the clouds, thick jungles with a bunch of talking gorillas, and many, many, more worlds.

He sat on the only furniture in the room besides his bed, a giant old armchair that sat next to the window. The old seat could fit two people easy, and smelled like an old man's cologne and dust. Sora loved that chair as well, the smell and all.

He produced his Percy J. book from his pocket that he was rudely interrupted from reading, and whipped it open. He didn't get far into it though. Just to the part were they rushed away because the skeletons began to return from getting smoked by an avalanche and continued to follow them again. Their determination was scary, those bastards would follow them to the end of the Earth. He was pulled from his reading once again but this time by the doorbell ringing.

He sighed. He knew Roxas wouldn't get off his ass to answer it, so he hopped up grudgingly and went to answer it himself.

He immediately regretted doing so however, because standing in his doorway was none other then Riku Subete. Standing there with an expectant look and a pizza in hand.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked after an awkward pause, he was amused by Sora's face, his jaw was ajar, and his eyes wide,

"No," Sora replied,

Riku just laughed and walked in past him.

"How the hell did you find me?" Sora demanded,

"I have my sources," He winked,

Sora raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Really?"

"Nah, I looked you up in the phone book," He replied walking towards the living room,

"Hey I didn't say you could-" He was interrupted by a fan-girlish squeal erupting from the living room,

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Sora recognized the source of the squeal as Roxas,

"Your Riku Subete! _The_ Riku MOTHERFUCKING Subete!" Sora walked into the room to see a fawning Roxas and a somewhat pleased looking Riku,

"Hi there," Riku outstretched his hand, which Roxas took ever so willingly,

"It's wonderful to meet you! I'm Roxas!" Roxas exclaimed, his Killstreak forgotten, "But uh—not to be rude—why are you in my apartment?"

"Oh, I'm a good friend of Sora's, in fact I consider him my best friend,"

Riku watched in mild bewilderment as Roxas punched Sora in the gut, he doubled over in pain, "What the hell man!"

"Why the FUCK didn't you you tell me you were best friends with _the_ Riku Subete!" Roxas glared, "You know I love his shit!"

"We are NOT friends! I just chatted with him every once in a while at the coffee shop!" Sora coughed, rubbing his belly,

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Roxas continued his onslaught, "I thought we were family dude! You know I own every single one of his movies and every season of Twilight Shore!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Ugh...don't remind me..."

"Why don't we have a seat?" Riku broke in, he raised the box filled with the greatest invention Earth had ever known, "I brought pizza!"

"Oh my fucking God! _The_ Riku Subete is in my apartment...and he brought pizza! My life is complete!" Roxas said with stars in his eyes, he gestured toward the couch "Yeah! Yeah! Sit down! Sit down! Make yourself at home!"

Riku took a seat next to Roxas on the couch and Sora took the armchair, Roxas took no time in digging into the pizza "Hey thanks man!"

"Why are you here?" Sora grumbled, rubbing his temples in frustration, why couldn't this guy just leave him alone?

"I never got the name of your high school," He replied with a smile, to his surprise, Sora returned it with a smile of his own,

_Why am I so freaked out about this,_ He thought to himself,_ I can just lie about where I go to school, by the time he figures it out it'll be too late and he'd be stuck there, and then maybe he'll finally get the hint and leave me the fuck alone, this is perfect! This'll work gre-_

"He goes to Twilight Town North District High School," Roxas said before Sora could respond,

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You son of bitch! I'll kill you Roxas! You stupid fucker!_ Sora threw on his most intense glare at the two idiots sitting in front of him,

Roxas winced, "W-what?"

Riku wasn't buffeted by the glare whatsoever and clasped a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Thank you my friend, you saved me a lot of trouble sorting through the lies he no doubt would have told me,"

Roxas squealed like a fan-girl once again, "We-we're friends? In that case can I get a picture with you for Facebook?"

"Sure," He happily obliged, Sora had to sit through fifteen minutes of Riku and Roxas posing hands-over-shoulders for Facebook pictures and Riku autographing all the DVDs of movies and shows he starred in.

"So anyway Riku, I was wondering...since you seem to be a ladies man and all..." Roxas began, nervously shuffling his feet,

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a _ladies man_," He shrugged modestly, "But I do have a bit of experience with the opposite sex,"

"A bit?" Sora interjected, "Didn't you have a three-way with Vanessa Hudgens and Selena Gomez?"

"Hey now! Those are only rumors!" Riku replied defensively, he then gave a wink and ended with, "Plus I kinda got a Disney fetish..."

"Well anyway..." Roxas continued, his face a little pink "There's this girl I met from my college courses...I really l-like her...and anyway she could be coming over later tonight and I was hoping...that maybe—if you could, that is to say— you could give me some advice..."

Sora raised an eyebrow, this was the first time he had ever heard Roxas speak of a girl in this way before. He knew that his nonexistent love life could be partially blamed on him home schooling most his life.

He felt kinda hurt that he didn't come to him for advice first though. But he really couldn't blame him, there would've been no advice to give. Sora had been enticed by his Angel for most his life, and he had never had the impulse to try and be more then friends with her. So needless to say he would've been little to no help at all.

As Riku began to share his wealth of experience with Roxas, Sora felt his phone sound in his pocket. He pulled out his iPhone—yet another perk of being an army brat—to see what the Notification was. He had gotten a text from his Angel. He checked it immediately of course, it read:

_Hey is it kewl if I come ova 2 urplace at 5?_

He was about to reply when his phone was snatched from his hands, "What the fuck!"

He glanced up to see Riku with his and presumably Riku's phone, in his hands, "I'm getting your number so we can keep in touch,"

He tossed back Sora's phone while Roxas asked, "Can you add me too!"

"Sure," Riku replied with a small mischievous grin playing at his lips,

_Great! Just what he needs! A man on the inside! _Sora thought furiously, _Gah! Roxas you are such a twit!_

He checked the time on his phone, it was almost four. He really didn't want to have his Angel over while the giant silver-haired twat was there as well.

"Well I best be going," said twat got up from the couch,

"Aw...your leaving so soon?" Roxas whined,

"Yep, I've taken up enough of your guys' time," He patted Roxas' shoulder, "Don't worry you'll do fine, follow my advice and text me if you need help, if you do that, this Naminé girl won't be able to keep her hands off of you!"

"Thanks," Roxas smiled, his face glowing with determination,

"C'ya later Sora," Riku waved as he left,

"C'ya later dickhead!" Sora returned the waved, earning himself another punch in the gut courtesy of Roxas,

After the pain subsided he replied to his Angel's text:

_Sure see you at 5000 cakes_

That text got the reply:

_wtf? 5000 cakes?_

To which he replied:

_FUCKING AUTOCORRECT!_

To which she replied:

_Lol k see u in a hour_

He took out his book while an antsy Roxas texted whom Sora presumed was Naminé, judging by his behavior. He stopped reading when Roxas fist pumped and ran to the bathroom.

"She's coming over!" He yelled back to Sora on his way to the bathroom, "I'M gonna freshen' up, YOU better be outta the living room when I get back!"

Not wanting another fist-to-stomach experience he got up and left for his room. But before he could make it the doorbell rung. His heart skipped a beat and he checked the time. Five o' clock, that was probably his Angel, he rushed to the door, followed by Roxas who was yelling,

"It could be Naminé ya dick! Get outta the way!"

"Oh so now you make an effort to answer the door! Besides there's no way she got here that fast!"

Sora made it first and tore open the door, he felt a smile immediately find itself on his face, it was his Angel.

She had the most beautiful auburn hair that shined in the light and drifted down to her shoulders. Deep purplish eyes that mesmerized him to no end, soft pink lips, and radiant peach-pink skin that glowed even under the fluorescent lighting. She was wearing a simple white dress that complimented her body perfectly. _She_ was the Angel that haunted Sora's dreams and thoughts constantly, _she_ was the girl he loved,

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted, taking in the vesture of his Angel with curiosity, "What's with the dress?"

She gave it a glance before replying, "Oh yeah, I just got away from one of my Dad's political banquets,"

He nodded, that made sense considering her foster dad was mayor of Twilight Town, "Well it looks good! Come on in!"

"Wow Roxas you actually attempted to answer the door for once!" Kairi laughed as she entered,

"Yeah he has a special _lady_ friend coming over tonight," Sora ridiculed,

She ruffled the blushing Roxas' hair "Aw...My wittle Roxie-poo is all growwed uwp!"

He batted her hand away, "Ah, shut up!"

She smirked and put her hands on her hips, "By the way Roxie, guess who is a tenth prestige?"

"No! No way you're a-"

"Yes I certainly am, just maxed out my level this morning!"

He dropped to his knees, threw his hands to the ceiling, and did his best Darth Vader impression, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yup, come on Sora," She gestured for him to follow, "Let's leave this noob to weep in peace,"

He laughed and followed her to his room, as soon as they walked in she plopped herself down in the armchair and grabbed his laptop from around the side. She already knew his password and proceeded with getting onto YouTube.

"Wow you don't waste any time to get on YouTube," He said as he plopped down next to her,

"Hey my Dad grounded me from using my computer!" She pouted, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she did, "So I'm using you for my fix of music!"

"Oh lovely, good to know that's all I'm good for," He rolled his eyes, "So, what'd you do this time?"

"My Dad is angry at me because I refuse to speak to any of my "Suitors"," She grumbled,

"Is he still going on about you being "Courted by fair Suitors?" Jeez what is this the 15th century?"

"I know right?" She agreed, "But anyway that's not exactly why I was grounded, I was grounded because one of the "Suitors" tried to get _fresh_ with me, so I dumped fruit punch over his head,"

Sora laughed, a guy should know better then to fuck with Kairi, but then his face turned serious, "What's their name? I'll kill him dead!"

"I purposely didn't tell you his name so you wouldn't be put away for second degree murder," She said simply, eyes not moving away from the laptop screen, "Here listen to this song!"

They sat there listening to music, talking about books, and—as lame as it was for Sora—talked about their favorite pairings and couples they had already shipped.

And before they knew it three hours ticked away,

"Well I gotta go," Kairi said while standing up and stretching, she patted his shoulder "Thanks for the free music bitch!"

"Heh...anytime," Sora shrugged, he grabbed her by the arm before she could leave the room, "Hey if any of those guys give you any trouble-"

"I can handle'em Sora you don't-"

"-any trouble at all, just tell me and I'll beat their asses!"

She hugged him, he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach and hoped he wasn't blushing, "Your sweet Sora, but I can handle myself,"

When they broke off—which Sora wished wasn't so soon—he walked her out the of apartment, "See ya later,"

"Bye," She waved, "And don't worry about me, I can handle myself and they won't do anything as long as my Dad is around,"

He nodded slowly, "I know you can, c'ya, but still be careful"

"I will!" She promised, "Oh yeah and Pokeshipping is lame!"

"Is not!" He whined,

"Is too," she said heading down the hallway, "Advanceshipping is where it's at!"

He shook his head and closed the door. He headed for the living room, forgetting completely that the Naminé girl was coming over.

He walked in on a sun-kissed blonde girl over top of Roxas straddling his legs on the couch. The were sucking each others' faces pretty hardcore.

Because of were the entrance to the living room was, Sora was standing behind the couch and they didn't seem to notice him yet. He watched as Roxas' hand slid up her waist, he was about to bring the five-fingered honkers to yum-yum town. Sora felt himself smile deviously, time for revenge! How dare he help Riku like that! He had to act fast before he could start getting fresh with her.

Operation Cockblock: ENGAGED!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I hoped you enjoyed this update! I'll continue as soon as I can! Reviews are appreciated and could help speed up the updating process, hint-hint wink-wink! ;D<strong>

**-Zahchi**


	3. Chapter 3: Mall

**Chapter 3: Mall**

Operation Cockblock was underway. Sora crept closer to his cousin and the girl he was sucking face with, a devious smile still playing on his lips. He shuffled on his toes for silence, got right next to the girl's ear and yelled:

"Whatcha guys doin'!"

The petite blonde girl yelped and lurched backwards off her new boyfriend, "W-who're you?"

Sora hopped over the couch, landing in between them, "Hi there! I'm Sora, Roxas' cousin,"

"What the hell Sora!" Roxas barked, recovering from the initial shock,

He gestured toward Naminé, "I saw you taking advantage of this poor pretty young lady and I just had to step in before you got too frisky!"

Said girl giggled, "Thanks for looking out for me, but believe me when I say it was consensual! Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Naminé"

He shook her hand with his smile only growing, "Naminé? That's a pretty name,"

"Thank you,"

"I'm curious...just how old are you Naminé?"

"I'm eighteen, why?"

He tilted his head back toward the now smoldering Roxas, "Well in that case I just saved you from being taken advantaged of,"

"WHAT!" Roxas squawked while Naminé just giggled again,

"I don't know why your laughing!" Sora snapped at her flippantly, "You, young lady, are lucky I don't report you to the police for statutory rape!"

The girl almost fell off the couch in a fit of giggles, while Roxas was still boiling with rage, "Damn it Sora! Why can't you just piss off?"

"And you Roxas!" He whipped his head back to Roxas with a mock glare, "I know your only sixteen, but I thought you were smarter then this! Letting this—this _pedophile_ into our home and practically begging her to take advantage of you! I am ashamed Roxas, I thought I raised you better!"

While the girl was laughing herself to tears, Roxas grabbed a couch pillow and slammed Sora in the face with it. Sora laughed and tossed it back and soon they were on the floor wrestling each other, this sight made the girl tumble off the couch in laughter and join them on the floor.

After a while when things calmed down, Naminé wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Wow Roxas! Your cousin is awesome! Why'd you never mention him before?"

Sora threw on a pouty face, "Yeah Roxas! Why'd you never mention me before?"

Naminé giggled again while Roxas replied, "Because I hate you!"

Naminé giggle intensified once more, "You guys are so cute together! Well Roxie I gotta go–" Sora smirked at the familiar nickname "–we'll finish what we started later, and we'll also do that _one thing_ I told you about earlier, remember–"

She crawled rather sultrily on all fours over to a prone Roxas and mounted herself over top of him, straddling his legs once again. She leaned down and whispered something into his ear, it must have been something dirty, because his face light up like a fiery light bulb. She then busied her lips with his while Sora watched the rather intimate scene in astonishment for the girl's lack of timidity.

Sora decided to make it awkward again by stroking his chin, nodding, and saying, "...Nice..."

Naminé broke off their kiss with giggle, she got up and grabbed her purse from the armchair, "Bye Roxie, Nice to meet you Sora,"

"See you tomorrow," Roxas waved, one she returned before leaving,

"Well she seems nice...cute laugh, pretty blue eyes, nice pair of brea–"

"Oh shut up!" He threw another pillow at Sora while he just laughed,

"But seriously, Roxas" Sora's toned hardened, "Be careful, the last thing you need while trying to finish college is a baby,"

His face went red, "Hey chillax! We just started dating, it's not like we'd go _that far_ yet!"

"I know, but all the same," He ruffled his hair playfully, "Remember the Holy Sex Proverbs: "Wrap it before you tap it!" and "Don't be a dummy, cum on her tummy!","

"Ah shut up!" He tackled Sora and once again they were rolling back and forth on the floor wrestling and laughing,

"In all seriousness though," He looked him dead in the eye when they were done with their horseplay, "Don't do anything stupid, your still too young to be doing..._that_,"

"I promise I won't do anything stupid,"

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, wary of the whisper Naminé shared with Roxas moments ago, after a hesitant pause he said, "Okay, I trust you,"

He then wrapped Roxas in a neck hold and gave him a noogie, "Besides, I wouldn't let anyone take the advantage of my poor, sweet, innocent Roxie-poo!"

"Hey! Cut it out!" He broke out of his hold and smiled, "Well I gotta get back to Modern Warfare–" he frowned remembering Kairi's announcement, "–though I guess it doesn't matter anymore now that your girlfriend won,"

"Yea, well I'm going to bed, night" Sora said as got up and went for the bathroom, "And she's not my girlfriend,"

"Yea, yea, I know, I know," Roxas shrugged before adding, "That's just wishful thinking on your part..."

Sora flipped him the bird over his shoulder again as he headed for the bathroom.

_Ugh...What the fuck am I gonna do now? _He thought as he brushed his teeth, _If_ _that silver-haired buttfucker is gonna go to my school he had better not fuck up my plan! Every girl goes googly-eyed over him...What if my Angel...what if she does too...NO! I can't think that way! If I just follow the plan...everything will work out...I hope..._

When he got in the shower he realized something and laughed bitterly, _Roxas just achieved more in one night then I did in my entire life...son of a bitch..._

When he was done with his shower and dressed in his pajamas (aka his boxers), he went to his room and flopped down on his bed. He snuggled his face deep into his wonderful feather pillow and pushed his worries to the back of his head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He was torn out of his nightmare by his iPhone beeping. He dreamed of Riku and Kairi holding hands and leaning in to—<p>

He shuddered, praying that his dream wasn't a foreshadow of some kind. He shook his head, he shouldn't be worrying, they haven't even met!

He checked his phone and groaned, it was a text from Riku:

_Good morning Sora! Wanna go to the mall for school shopping?_

He replied:

_Fuck off._

To which he replied:

_Come on Sora! You know you want to!_

Sora then sent:

_No. No I don't. _

Riku replied:

_Sora we need new clothes and school supplies if we wanna be successful this year!_

Sora got pissed pretty quick:

_Look douchenugget! I already decided I'd just use the same shit from last year! So eat a dick and die in hole! Have a wonderful day :D_

He plopped his head back down on his pillow, thinking that that was the end of it, but unfortunately Riku replied:

_Look Sora, let's face it, one way or another you _will _go shopping with me, whether I have to drag you out myself, or_ _use Roxas to bring you here, it's goin' down, so you might as well save yourself the trouble and come yourself ;D_

Sora sighed, it was true, one way or another, he would be dragged out anyway:

_Ugh...Fine which mall? _

He could practically see the smirk Riku must've been wearing:

_The closest one to you, the North District Twin Key Mall_

Sora grudgingly got up and looked for clothes to wear. He decided on khaki shorts and a white short sleeved T-shirt with his usual fingerless gloves and silver crown necklace. He sent him one last reply:

_I hate you...so much..._

As he walked out the door he got Riku's final reply:

_I knows, Sora, I knows ;D_

He was walking down the hall to the elevator when he spotted a familiar crimson spiked mane coming from the alternate direction, he had sea green eyes with small dot tattoos under them. He was dressed in all black clothing, he looked like a goth but he was actually quite the opposite, "Hey Axel!"

"Sup Sora, Roxas home?" Axel asked,

"Yup," He nodded,

"I hear he got himself a new girlfriend, she hot?"

He shrugged, he didn't really care for any other girl besides his Angel, Kairi, "Yeah she's pretty hot I guess,"

"Cup size?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know, C cup I think..."

"...Nice..." Axel nodded while stroking his chin,

Sora laughed at the familiar gesture and waved, "Well I gotta go, c'ya later,"

"Take it easy,"

* * *

><p>Sora went down the elevator and got his car out of the Twilight Tower Parking Garage. It was short trip considering he lived in North District. He drove around in the parking lot for ten minutes looking for a place to park; which only pissed him off more then he already was for coming in the first place.<p>

After finally finding a spot to park he walked into the humungous ten-story building and whipped out his phone. He texted Riku:

_Hey douchenozzle, I'm here, where are you?_

It took a moment for him to reply, meanwhile Sora took in the surroundings, people were bustling all around, going into different shops and standing around chatting. The building itself wasn't wide like most malls, being downtown it was in skyscraper format. There was ten floors of shops and escalators to get to them on each side of the building. His phone sounded, making him snap away from his observation.

_I'm in the food court_

Luckily for Sora the food court was on the first floor. So he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked toward the region filled with restaurants. His eyes scanned the rows of tables for the familiar silver-haired idiot.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called from a table near the back of the court, "Over here!"

Sora spotted the idiot waving over the crowd, sighed, and walked over to his table. To his dismay, as he got closer to the table he discovered that he wasn't sitting alone, about seven other people surrounded the table as well.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Sora greeted with ever-so wonderful etiquette,

One of the people, a blonde girl with teal eyes like Riku and two antennas-like-things obviously held up by gel erupting from her hair, scoffed and spoke with a shrill voice, "You mean you don't recognize us?"

"Oh heavens no! I just like asking people who I already know, who they are," Sora replied derisively,

Another one of the people, a short girl with hair such a deep black it almost looked blue, giggled and said, "Well I'm Xion, You must be Sora, Riku's talked a lot about you!" She extended her hand,

Sora shook it politely, startled by how closely the girl resembled Kairi when she was younger, the only difference was her height and hair color, "Nice to meet you,"

"I'm Lightning," The girl sitting next Xion extended her hand also, she had strawberry pink hair and stunning jade eyes,

He shook her hand too, "Nice to meet you also,"

He looked around expectantly but no one else extended their hands, instead they all just said their names,

"I'm Tidus," He had windswept blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked to be the surfer-type, deeply tanned and muscular,

"Sup, I'm Demyx," He was a brunette with green eyes and strangely shaped hair, it was almost mullet, except it looked stylish, he was holding what looked like a large guitar case,

"Leon," The windswept brunette sitting next to Demyx stated simply, he had blue eyes and a long scar between them,

"I'm Larxene," the antenna chick from earlier sneered, Sora had the strangest feeling he'd hate her immensely, she was the type of person where you don't know why, but you had the strongest urge to hit her on the back of the head with a Louisville Slugger.

"I'm Marluxia," The last one spoke, you could detect how arrogant he was just by listening to his voice, he had shoulder length spiky pink hair and bright blue eyes, to Sora he seemed like the kind of guy to have same-sex tendencies,

"And FYI brat, we're the stars from Twilight Shore," Larxene sneered once more,

His eyes went wide, it made sense, they looked rich enough to be considering they were all wearing designer clothing that looked quite expensive. But why the hell were they here?

He recovered from his shock quickly and rolled his eyes, "No wonder I didn't recognize any of you,"

Riku, Xion, and Lightning laughed, but the rest stayed quiet, obviously irked by the lack of recognition.

"So Sora—now don't get angry—but there is something I need to tell you," Riku said, shifting nervously in his seat,

"Yeah?" He asked unsure if he'd wanna hear what he'd say,

"Ahem!" He coughed nervously, "Well you see, my fellow cast members here, discovered that I was transferring to your Public School this year and they thought it sounded like fun, so they...um...sorta decided to transfer with me..."

"I fucking hate you!"

"Come on Sora! Don't be like that! It wasn't my idea!"

"It's bad enough already that I have to deal with you, but all of them too?"

"It's not my fault dude!" the others just watched slightly amused,

"It is your fault! If you didn't "have to" go to my school none of this would've happened!"

"Sora are you hungry? There's a Dairy Queen right over there that sells Sea Salt Ice Cream, let me buy you some—"

"Oh no you don't! You will not change the subject—" He was interrupted by his stomach growling, he hadn't eaten at all that morning and the mention of food set his stomach off,

Riku pointed his hands toward the Dairy Queen, "Dairy Queen, Sora!"

"...Just take me to the damn Queen..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks again to those of you who bothered to review! Yep...Sorry if things sound a little vulgar to you, if you're teenager, or have been one before, let's face it, most of you have probably talked dirty and swore constantly on more then one occasion ;D boy or girl, you are all equally guilty of it! <strong>

**Please drop me a review! I love to know how I'm doing! And sorry if it takes me a little bit to update again, tomorrow is my last day of break so I'll have less free time :/ **

**Happy New Year!**

**-Zahchi**


	4. Chapter 4: Books

**Chapter 4: Books**

After wrecking seven sticks of Sea Salt Ice Cream, Sora spent the next couple hours with the Twilight Shore stars. He really didn't like how many stares and turned heads they were getting from passing shoppers. He liked even less the squealing fangirls and fanboys that came sprinting up and asking for autographs, ones they were ever-so happy to give.

By the end of the first hour Sora pretty much had their personalities matched with the classic stereotypes. Most of them were arrogant pricks, with the exception of Xion, Lightning, and Leon. Xion and Lightning seemed like they were pretty nice, they didn't talk and behave arrogant and rude like the others. While Leon was just quiet to the point of stoic, Sora found himself liking him more then most the others.

Sora grew increasingly agitated every time they stopped to browse through shops he found stupid or too expensive for his budget. He tapped his foot impatiently when they all stopped to go into a _Abercrombie & Fitch_,

"Irritating isn't it?" he jumped at the voice, it belonged to Xion, who was standing next to him, he hadn't noticed she'd stayed behind. Probably because she was so short, she barely came up to his shoulder.

"What is?"

She gestured to the seven stars going through clothes in the store, "Them,"

He nodded, "Are you guys really coming to my school?"

"Afraid so," she shrugged,

"I don't suppose you can talk them out of it?"

"Pfft...That'd be like getting the Pope to stop sheltering pedophiles,"

"So...impossible?"

"Yup,"

He sighed, "How do you deal with these idiots?"

"You have no idea how difficult it is," She shook her head, "Lightning is just about the only bearable one besides Riku, honestly I've got enough clothes, I'd rather just stay home and read,"

"You like to read?"

"No, I just like saying that I do for no apparent reason," She replied sarcastically,

He rolled his eyes, "So what kind of books do you usually read?"

"Anything I can get my hands on I guess," She shrugged, "But I really wanna be home, I just got a copy of the rarest fantasy book on the planet!"

His eyes grew wide, "You don't mean-"

"Yup, _The Legendary Keyblader_," She smiled, then seeing his strange expression asked, "You okay?"

"There are only four in existence!" He gasped, "I think I just creamed my pants!"

She giggled, "If you want I let you read it sometime! But it can't leave my house for security reasons, so you'll have to read it there,"

She gasped in surprise when he scooped her up in a hug so big that she was swept off her feet, "You're my new best friend!"

"AH!" She squeaked, her face flushed, "Okay! Okay! Put me down! Put me down!"

_The Legendary Keyblader _was possibly the rarest book on the planet. It's production was shut down by several law suits filed by _Disney Hyperion_. On the basis that the author was plagiarizing an enormous amount of characters and places from their publishings and mixing them into a completely new book revolving around a Keyblader that adventured through all the adventures of said plagiarized titles. It was every fantasy reader's wet dream to get their hands on a copy of one, Sora being no exception. Sora often associated thoughts of the book to the song _Jizz in My Pants_, because of the effect it would no doubt have on him just by holding it.

"I thought I was your best friend?" A pout-faced Riku appeared from the shop,

"I'm not even your friend whore!" Sora snapped as he set Xion down,

"Hurtful," Riku sniffed, Xion giggled again,

"Take it bitch!" Sora smiled, "Now are we almost done?"

"Yep, I just need to get your stuff and we're done!"

"I can get my own shit,"

"Nah! Let me take care of it,"

"It's fine, I don't need your charity!"

"I insist, it's the least I can do after adding my coworkers to the picture,"

"The least you can do for me, Riku, is die in a hole!"

"Sora, come now, let's face it, one way or the other, I will buy you your school supplies, let's save some time shall we?"

"Piss off!"

"Don't make me call Roxas," He smirked, "I wonder how he'd feel if he found out you went shopping with _all _the stars of Twilight Shore without mentioning it to him?"

Sora shuddered at the thought, his gut couldn't take that level of abuse! "Fine dick! Let's just get this over with!"

Riku had gone all out—much to Sora's objection—getting him designer hoodies, pants, shoes and t-shirts. He even bought all his school necessities, pens, notebooks, binders, and folders. By the time they had finished most the stars had gotten bored and left. Which was fine by Sora, it was just him, Riku, Xion and Lightning.

They were eating lunch in the food court by mid afternoon. As crazy as it sounded, Sora was glad Xion and Lightning were gonna be going to his school, it would lessen the stress of having the other stars going immensely. He found them to be people he actually wouldn't mind, if not enjoy, being friends with. He found that Lightning also shared the same passion to read as he did, she even shared his like for manga as well.

"I got to go!" Lightning sighed looking at her watch, "I got a photo shoot at three, sorry! It was really nice meeting you Sora!"

"It was nice to meet you too!" He gave her a farewell handshake, "Thank you, you and Xion will make dealing with the rest of those guys bearable!"

She giggled, "Don't get your hopes up! You have no idea how terrible they can get!"

"C'ya tomorrow Light," Xion waved as she left,

"So...What do you guys wanna do now?" Riku asked,

"Hmm..." Sora stroked his chin feigning deep thought, "I know! How bout me and Xion ditch you and go read in peace somewhere!"

Riku frowned, "Well that doesn't sound very fun!"

Xion giggled, "Sorry Sora, No-can-do, Riku is my ride home,"

"You don't have a car?" Sora raised an eyebrow, who is that rich and doesn't own at least one car?

"My dad doesn't think I'm "responsible" enough for one," She sighed,

"So your responsible enough to go on International Television, wear skimpy clothes and party all the time? But your not responsible enough to own a car?"

"Yup, retarded right?"

"Very!"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to stay here and go see a movie-" Riku started,

"How about I give you a ride home instead?" Sora suggested, cutting off Riku, "That way I can check out _The Legendary Keyblader_!"

"Fine by me," Xion shrugged, "You okay with this Riku?"

"No!"

Sora stood up from his seat and grabbed his tray, "Sucks to your ass-mar then! Come on Xion!"

"Sorry Riku!" Xion followed Sora to the trash bins and then to leave,

"Hey wait a minute! Don't leave me!" Riku called after them, he clenched a hand over his heart and outstretched the other, "Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!"

Sora gave him his signature bird-over-the-shoulder while Xion just laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a half hour ride to Xion's house, she lived in Twilight Hills, like most celebrities. Sora was amazed at how much Xion resembled Kairi, not just physical traits either. After further conversing with her he found that she enjoyed a lot of the same music, movies, and books that Kairi did. It was almost scary how similar they were.<p>

"Turn left here," Xion pointed, "It's the fourth house on the right,"

"K, so have read any of the book yet?"

She shook her head, "No, I just got it yesterday,"

Sora frowned, this would mean a fight to who would get to read first, he was well prepared to fight to the death for a chance at _The Legendary Keyblader_! He was about to bring up it up but she spoke up first,

"I've been thinking, the only way we can both read this book is if one of us reads it to the other, you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I don't care," He replied,

"Okay then, we can take turns too, you up for going first?"

"Sure!" He really couldn't wait to open that book,

"This is it," Xion pointed to the biggest mansion Sora had ever seen,

It sat atop a hill surrounded by a large brick wall that broke only for a large black gate in which they were stopped in front of. The bright white mansion looked like a large plantation house with Roman-styled pillars above the main entrance and a glass dome on the middle of the roof.

"Wow," Sora murmured,

"Pull up closer to the gate we need to be buzzed in by that intercom," Xion pointed to the small white box attached to the brick wall,

"Okay," He pulled the car next to the intercom,

Xion rolled down her window, reached out, and pushed in the green button to the intercom, "It's Xion, code word 'starfish' buzz me in!"

It took a moment before they got a reply, "Welcome back Ms. Xion,"

There was a buzz and the gates swung open allowing them to enter. He drove up the driveway and parked in front of the four-car garage.

"This way, we can go in through the kitchen," Xion gestured him to follow as they climbed out of the car,

Sora followed her into a side door that indeed led into the kitchen, Xion opened up the fridge and asked, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," He shrugged, "What've ya got?"

"Looks like–" She glanced around the fridge for a moment surveying the options, "–Water and Pepsi,"

"Water please,"

"What? You don't like Pepsi?"

He shook his head, "They should change their motto to 'Pepsi, for when they don't have Coke',"

"Nice," She giggled, she handed him a bottle of water, "C'mon, let's go to the library, hopefully my step-mom isn't home..."

"Why?" Sora asked, following her into the main hall, "She a bitch?"

"...No...she's just...different..." She replied,

"What do you mea-"

"Shi-Shi! Your home!" a voice piped from the second floor, "Oh my! And you brought a male caller with you too!"

"Oh God, please no," Xion pinched the bridge of her nose,

Sora looked up at whom he assumed was Xion's step-mom, she came strutting down the stairs to them, "Besides that hunk Riku you hardly ever bring over boys Shi-Shi!"

She came to a stop in front of them and Sora took in her features, she had a southern accent, she was tall, had blue eyes and bright blonde hair that was wrapped up in a bun with stray strands fallen around her face. She was wearing a light purple sundress that flaunted her figure perfectly. She looked rather young but had a sort of elegance about her that spoke of old money.

"Listen closely now! I'm only going to say this once!" She put her index finger up to Sora's face, "If you two bang, make sure not to leave any love-stains on my sheets and furniture! Got it? This my home, treat it with respect and clean up after yourself,"

It took Sora a moment to calculate what she had just said, then his face exploded in a flaming blush,

"MO-OM!" Xion groaned, her face burning just as much,

"Hey now! I just want my house tidy!" She crossed her arms, "The 'Fucking and Rambling' that your generation designates as 'sex', is none of my business!"

Mo-om!" Xion groaned once more with increased exasperation, "He's JUST a friend,"

"Well that's a shame," She frowned, she looked him up and down, "He doesn't look half bad and I really want some grandchildren!"

"Mo-om!"

"Not this soon of course! Your still in high school after all!" Sora took a drink from his water in an attempt to cool down his blush a bit,

But he picked the wrong time to do so however, because she leaned in and said, "That's right, she's still in high school, so don't be a dummy, cum on her tummy!"

Sora choked on his water and sprayed it everywhere, his face blistered with more heat. He was unsure whether to deny any sexual actions they'd partake in or laugh at the familiar phrase.

"MOM!" Xion snapped, "Enough! We just met today!"

"So? It could be a one night stand for all I know!" Her mother shrugged, she glanced at the spewed water, "Jenkins! Clean up! Main hall!"

"Ma-am I assure you it is not a one night stand," Sora finally broke in, regaining his composure slightly, "I just met your daughter, I am not contemplating any sexual interaction with her whatsoever! Nor will I ever! I assure you!"

"Oh I know!" She ruffled their hair playfully, "I was just messing with you two! You have fun now!"

Xion grabbed Sora's arm and lead him upstairs quickly, but not fast enough as she added, "Seriously though! Use protection!"

"MO-OM!"

* * *

><p>The rest of Summer Vacation played out lazily for Sora, who basically just hung out with friends and sat around for the last two weeks. He went to the beach with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Kairi and spent a lot of time in Xion's Labyrinthian of a library that put his small collection to shame. He had to admit he would miss spending all that free time with his Angel, but in spite of the last-days-of-summer-blues he was excited. Excited because when school started, so would his plan, his plan to finally be out of the friend-zone with Kairi!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I am questioning whether or not to change this to M or not...hmm... <strong>

**Anywho sorry it took so long to update, and that this was sort of a filler chapter :/ School is a bitch and now that I am dual-enrolled as a college student as well I am going to have even less time :( Sorry, updates will probably be shorter from now on, but I am going to try to update at least every week! No promises! But I'll try!**

**The next chapter will be about the first day of school, oh, and it'll be a doosie too :D I got a lot in store for the next chapter, lots of laughs guaranteed! I'll continue when I can!**

**-Zahchi**


	5. Chapter 5: School

**Chapter 5: School**

It's funny how rumors spread, especially in high school. The farther and the faster they travel, the more they become twisted and distorted and farther from the truth. If they were truthful to begin with that is, most are lies, and the small amount that are true suffer the fate of butchering to sound more interesting.

Everyone is the subject of a rumor at least once in their lives. Most often people find themselves at the gunpoint of rumors in high school. The scariest part about them is the power they hold, especially in high school, they have the power to make or break you. One bad rumor and you're either ridiculed, shunned, or both, spanning from a week until a different or more exciting rumor is spouted, to the entirety of your high school experience. One good rumor and your in the big leads, you'll be invited to all the parties, birthday bashes, and dates are never to hard to obtain.

Sora himself had felt the brute force of the power of rumors firsthand in his freshmen year. But his experience then was minusculed by the hell storm of rumors about him that sprang up in just the course of a school day. And not just any school day either, but on the first day.

Some were considered 'good' others 'bad'. Either way Sora was not enjoying all the spotlight he was receiving from the rumors, he honestly preferred his status of social outcast. He hated school, his idiotic peers, the stuffy halls, the torturing repetitive routine of the school day, this new ordeal just made the experience worse. The few things he could take comfort in were driving Kairi to school, classes with Kairi, eating lunch with Kairi, spending the afternoons doing homework with Kairi, and—you guessed it—Kairi.

Sora guessed that karma had finally decided to pay it's dues for the last three years of hell by kicking him from the bottom to the top in just eight short hours.

In eight short hours Sora's name was known to every student at Twilight Town North District High School. He was the kid who had sex with the most popular girl in school in a janitor's closet, the kid who was also having an affair with the hottest teacher in school, the kid who knocked down seven bookcases in the library, the kid who hacked the school's servers and played the _Ding Dong Song_ on the PA system, the kid who peeped in the girl's locker room, the kid who socked the most popular guy in school, the kid who set fire to the Pothead's bathroom, the kid who was somehow friends with the stars of _Twilight Shore_, and the kid who was the supposed gay lover of Riku Subete.

Sora sighed, he had hoped the school year would be normal, it sucked because the day started out so normally.

* * *

><p>Sora pulled his car up next to Kairi's house and took a swig of his morning dosage of an energy drink while waiting for Kairi to come out. He examined his attire, he had decided to avoid wearing Riku's designer clothes and instead wore a pair of clothing from last year. A white trimmed navy blue t-shirt, a pair of old faded blue jeans, and his old scuffed up white tennis shoes.<p>

He tapped the steering wheel impatiently, Kairi lived really close to the school, but she was still taking too long, "Come on Kai, I want to be on time this year..."

Kairi came bursting out her front door with toast dangling from her mouth while yelling back into the home a muffled goodbye. She ran to the passenger side door, whipped it open, tossed her backpack on the floor, and slipped into the seat.

"Take you long enough?" Sora asked glancing at his watch, he glanced at what she was wearing, tight blue jeans, and a white v-neck with a pink unbuttoned button-up sweater over it, she looked kinda modest and hot,

"Sawwy I wowk uwp lawte," She replied, toast still in her mouth,

Sora made note of how cute that was and continued, "_The_ Vice Prez late for school on thefirst day? Shameful, how will you ever be elected Mac Daddy P with that kind of behavior?"

"Oh you can go to hell!" She barked flippantly, making Sora laugh as he pulled away from the curb, "I **will** win this year! With Naminé gone I'll steal the show!"

"Wait!" Sora said, struck by the familiar name, "Who?"

Kairi looked at him like he was dumb, "You know the person elected Student Body President four years in a row? She graduated last year? I basically bitched about her everyday for the last three years?"

Sora thought hard, he could bleakly remember Kairi talking to a blonde upperclassmen every once in a while, "Well if you were bitching about it then I probably don't remember because I usually tune your that out,"

She threw on a pouty face and punched his arm, "You're mean!"

In truth Sora wasn't tuning it out as much as he was just ogling at her beauty, it was hard to focus on topics that were boring while in the presence of something so beautiful. His eyes would wander to her mesmerizing violet pools, pretty pink lips, and admittedly—every once in while—her bust...

Sora did feel guilty for not paying attention constantly. But when Kairi rants...she **rants**...

"Did you know that Naminé is the girl Roxas is dating?"

Kairi's eyebrows rose, "Wow, Really?"

"Yeah I walked in on her practically raping him,"

"Sounds like Naminé," She giggled, "Did you recite the Holy Sex Proverbs to Roxas?"

"Yep,"

"Good, because Naminé is kinda of a...nympho..."

"Kinky,"

"No seriously, she once gave a handy to-"

"WHOA! Kai! No! That'll do! I get it!" He cut her off, "Look I already talked to Roxas and I trust him not to do anything stupid, and besides, since she went to our particular high school, I am willing to bet you got whatever facts you were about to spew from rumors,"

"No, they're true-"

"Kai, come on,"

"Okay! So maybe I heard most of what I know from Seifer, but-"

"Exactly! Seifer is full of shit Kai, I wouldn't believe anything he says," Sora said, memories of the rumor-starting prick flooding back into his head,

"I know, I know," Kairi sighed, "Anyway! Did you hear that the cast of _Twilight Shore _is coming to our school this year? I know what you're gonna say 'Kai those are just rumors' but-"

"No that one is true..." Sora's stomach tightened,

She raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"We're here! Look at that!" He pulled into the school parking lot and stole the nearest open space, "Let's go! Wouldn't wanna be late!"

"Wait Sora!" He was already out of the car,

She pulled herself out in time to hear the PA system, "All the Student Body Representatives from last year that planning on rerunning again this year please report to the main office please!"

"Oh shoot! I'll see you in first hour!" She said as she scampered off,

Sora sighed in relief, as cliché as it sounded he was saved by the bell, or PA, but whatever. Sora glanced at his palm where he had written down his schedule so he wouldn't have to produce the hard-copy out of his pocket every hour.

_1__st__ English Jack Sparrow room 231_

Sora approached the five-story brick building cautiously, keeping a sharp look out for a certain silver mane. The parking lot was in the back of the school and most kids drove to save time and avoid using the rather unclean tram system. Which meant Sora could blend in with the large crowd perfectly. He glanced at his watch and smiled, looks like breaking the law and speeding prevailed once again! He still had five minutes until class started. Proud of actually making it early, he took his time marching up to his first hour class on the second floor.

Students filled the hallways looking for friends for last year and buzzing excitedly about the new school year. Everyone ignored his presence and would part when he walked near, which was fine by him, it just made the hall easier to navigate.

When he got there the classroom lights were off and the door was closed, he sighed, he hated waiting outside until the teacher arrived. After tapping his foot impatiently for a few moments, he knocked on the door hoping for an answer,

"Come on in mate!" A smooth, slightly accented voice came from the other side,

Happy he didn't have to wait for the bell, he opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the dark room for the source of the voice. But the window, which was the only source of light in the room, was giving off too much glare for him to discern anything.

"What's yer name mate?" Sora had to squint, but he distinguished a figure sitting behind the teacher's desk in the corner of the room, feet atop of it, arms crossed, and a pirate hat tucked over his eyes,

"Sora Nanimonai,"

The figure pushed his hat up with his index finger and observed him, "You look familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"Not that I know of," Sora shrugged, he thought he'd remember if a guy in a pirate outfit had tried to mug him,

The figure stood up and walked into the light, he was dressed in full pirate gear, including the weapons, which made Sora kind of nervous. He was tanned deeply, like he had been baking under a tropical sun for several years, he had dark circles around his eyes, dreadlocks and a goatee. He also spotted a red bandanna poking out from under his pirate hat. He had a dazed look on his face and swayed strangely, as though he was drunk or off his rocker. Sora guessed both.

"Well boy since yer the first one 'ere looks like you'll be me first mate for the rest of da year," The pirate smiled, his breath smelled bitter and a couple gold teeth glittered in his mouth,

"Your first what?"

"First mate, mate," The pirate swaggered even closer to him and continued with a few strange hand gestures, "I am _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow, sevy? You will not address me as Mr. Sparrow, Jack, Mr. Jack, or Mr. Jack Sparrow, you will address me as Captain, Cap'n, or Captain Jack Sparrow, sevy?"

"Sure I guess..." Sora said, leaning away, feeling his personal space was being violated,

"When you answer, you will answer Aye, or Aye Captain, sevy?"

"Aye Cap'n...?"

"Good Mr. Nanimonai, now take a seat, class 'ill start soon, there is no seating chart,"

"Aye Cap'n!" Sora decided it'd be best to amuse Jack and play along, mostly out of fear of the sword and pistol strapped to his belt. He took a seat near the back of the class just as the bell rung. He made sure it was next to the window so he could look out it when he was bored.

He payed very close attention to the entering students, he breathed a sigh of relief when none of the stars entered. He saved the seat behind him for Kairi, that was easy enough, since most were reluctant to sit near him. Though the jocks did sit close to him, usually one or two seats away, because they knew wherever Sora was, so was Kairi. Guys would always surround them in class, the reason being that Kairi was one of the hottest girls in school and they were all trying to claim her as their trophy.

Kairi was the last one to enter, he waved her down and she scampered over and slipped into her desk just as the bell rang.

"Phew! Made it!" She smiled, but she wasn't out of the clear,

"You there! Girl with the red hair!" The Captain pointed at Kairi from behind his desk,

She pointed at herself, "Me?"

"Yes you little missy, what's yer name?"

"Kairi Enjeru,"

"Well Ms. Enjeru, since you were last in, you have acquired the least delightful position aboard, you my dear—as ravishing as you might be—have just been appointed my Cabin Boy, you will run errands for me and me first mate—who happens to be seated in front of you at this particular moment—for the rest of the school year, sevy?" He finished his series of strange hand gestures and swaggered over to the podium in front of the class, a few students giggling at Kairi's new "position",

"Um, yes sir?"

"That's 'Aye Captain'," He corrected,

"Aye Captain?"

"Good," He then addressed the rest of the class, "ON DECK SCABBARD'S DOGS! today I'm going to go over what you are going to learn in this class, we will start with..."

Sora pretty much tuned out after that, it wasn't that he was a total slacker, but the first day of classes were always agonizingly boring. All they did all day was listen to the teachers introduce them to the class and give out syllabus'. Though Sora knew that he was going to like the Captain. Just his strange character guaranteed that, but also when Sora did give the lecture some attention he learned that all year they were just going to read Pirate adventure books. By the time the hour ended he was actually in a slightly good mood.

Until he looked at his palm.

"Fuck that," He said to himself after spotting the next class's name and it's teacher, unfortunately Kairi was in step next to him in the packed hallway,

"Oh no you don't! Your not hiding from his class this year! If you don't pass this time you won't graduate this year!" She said after looking at the class in her own schedule,

"Kai, I'm not hiding I'm just-"

"Call it whatever you want but I'm not letting you skip!" She cut him off as they climbed the flight of stairs to the fourth floor,

"Just for today?" He pleaded, "All the first day is, is just them talking about what we'll be doing this year anyway,"

"It doesn't matter, your going," She dismissed, they were on the last stretch of hallway to _his _class, Sora felt himself dip into thick desperation, they were right outside the open door of the class when he had a epiphany,

"Kairi wait," He said sternly,

She halted one foot in the door and turned around, "What?"

"I, am First Mate under Captain Jack Sparrow," He said in a pompous tone, he then began to repeatedly poke her shoulder, "You, are his Cabin Boy, I outrank you, therefore I, do not have to follow your orders,"

"That doesn't even-" He didn't let her finish, he spun her around and kicked her butt, sending her stumbling into the classroom,

"Ow! Sora!" She rubbed her injured butt and whipped back around, but he was already gone, "Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Home free!" He cackled as he jogged down the thinning hallways heading for his in-school sanctuary, he turned the last corner just before the stairs and stopped in front of a unnamed door,<p>

It was his fortress, his keep, his sanctuary, his abandoned Janitor's Closet. He had even brought in several pillows to litter the floor for comfort, it took a while since he could only transport one a day in his backpack. With heavy anticipation he opened the door and stepped inside, only to find someone already occupying the stack of pillows. Someone he would have never been able to imagine trying to hide away.

"Tifa?" Sora asked, squinting to see if his eyes portrayed the truth,

The girl with jet-black hair looked up with puffy brownish-green eyes, "Sora?"

Sora was unsure what was more surprising, that the most popular girl in school was on the ground hugging her knees and crying in his hideout, or that she actually knew his name, "What're you in here for?"

"Same thing you are here for, hiding," She smiled bitterly, "If your coming in close the door,"

He did, then turned back to her, it was darker in the room but he could still make out that she was wearing her usual mini-skirt and crop top.

"Sit down if you'd like," She spoke up after a few moments of awkward silence, the only sound breaking being her sobs,

He complied and plopped down on the pillows next to her, but not too close, after a while of listening to her sob he finally gained the courage to ask, "What's wrong?"

She laughed bitterly, "I'm surprised you don't already know, the whole school already does!"

"I don't follow the gossip chain,"

"You're lucky..."

"Was it something bad?"

"No! It was the best thing to ever happen—of course it was fucking bad!"

"Sorry! Jeez, just trying to help!"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude it's just...ugh..." She wiped some tears off her cheeks,

"If you don't wanna talk about it it's fine,"

"Nah, it's alright, you're bound to find out anyway, I might as well tell you my side of the story. A couple days ago before summer ended I was at a party with my boyfriend Seifer. He...he...kept pressuring me to...have sex with him, I didn't want to, but he said he'd break up with me if I didn't. And the problem was I like, _really _liked him...and I was so drunk, he got me at a moment of severe vulnerability...so..." She fell into another fit of sobs and Sora waited awkwardly for her to continue, "...I did it...and afterward I found out he took pictures and showed his friends and posted about it all over Facebook. Now everybody I know is calling me a whore and slut, even my closest friends are! I feel so betrayed I mean I-I w-was practically r-raped for God's sakes, I just-just can't-" She fell back into a heavy fit of sobs,

He was shocked, he always thought she was a conceited bitch up until this point, but now that he found out she was pretty much raped...he really felt really bad for thinking of her that way. He couldn't even imagine the pressures of popularity. And his hatred for Seifer grew tenfold, the next time he saw him he was gonna kick his ass.

As her sobs grew worse he started to gently—and awkwardly—pat her shoulder in a attempt at comforting her. She took it as an invitation and full on gored his chest and started soaking it with tears. He blushed at the sudden close contact but calmed quickly and slowly started to rub her back in comfort.

After a long while of sitting in that uncomfortable silence listening to her sob out "Why"s and "I hate him"s he finally decided he needed to say something. He was no guru who gave out life proverbs but he was gonna try,

"Look Tifa, you shouldn't be like this, you're an all A student, you're talented at pretty much everything you touch, and to top it off you're hot as shit! You shouldn't be letting this get to you! Seifer is trash, I don't know what you saw in him in the first place, but that's over now. You gotta let it go and move on. My motto is "Life sucks then you die, so do what makes you happy". You don't need friends that are posers and will easily betray you just for something fun to talk about. Look at me, I have almost no friends, but do you know how I get through the day?"

"B-because of Kairi?" She asked looking up at him from his chest and wiping some tears away, it wasn't hard to guess since they stuck together like glue,

"Exactly, she's my best friend, my **true** friend, she makes me happy, and I don't need anyone or anything else so long as I have her, do you have someone like that Tifa?"

"Well there's Cloud, we've been friends since we were kids...but we had a really big fight when I started dating Seifer, I don't know if he'll still wanna be there for me..."

"You should try talking to him, if he is a true friend he will be there for you,"

Her lip quivered, "But what if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Then you can count on me to be there for you," He smiled, "But don't worry, I'm almost positive he'll forgive you,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm guessing your argument with him was started because he knew Seifer was shady right?"

"Yeah it was," She bowed her head in shame, "I should have listened..."

"He was obviously just trying to look out for you, if he cared enough to risk your guys' friendship to confront you about dating that twat, then I have no doubt in my mind he'll forgive you after he finds out what happened,"

She sniffled, "Thanks Sora, you know you really don't deserve to be treated the way you do, you're a really great person, if it wasn't for that damn _**rumor **_Seifer started...I'm really sorry about that,"

"Hey don't worry about it, it was years ago and it doesn't matter as long as I have Kairi," He shrugged,

She grinned and gave him a knowing look, "You love her don't you?"

"I-um-uh-no! That is to say I-"

"That's a yes!" She giggled,

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" She smiled again, "Kairi's a lucky girl though, to have someone like you,"

"I'm not that great..." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head,

"Bull—shit! I would've been depressed for months over this, but you're right, life's too short to dwell on the past, I gotta keep moving forward and doing what makes me happy,"

"Exactly!" He nodded, "Oh and one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Not trying to be rude or nothin', but I think you can let go of me now..."

She realized she was still on top of him hugging him fiercely and blushed, "S-sorry!"

"It's fine," He laughed and checked his watch "We should probably go out soon, second hour is about to end,"

"Yeah," They stood up and she wiped her face once more, the bell rang as she grabbed the door knob "Let's go,"

As soon as they stepped outside irony kicked in and they were greeted by Seifer who was just coming out of class with crowd of other students. He looked at them both coming out of the closet and laughed, "No way! Even you broke off a piece of that ass? Wow! She really is a whore!"

Sora felt a flash of rage flare up in him, this motherfucker had been a thorn in his ass since freshmen year. It was about time that he went down, not only for his own vengeance but for Tifa's too. It was perfect timing too, Seifer had none of his goons with him to hide behind. But before Sora could give any kind of reaction, Tifa dashed past him and punched Seifer square in the face. He was spun around by the force and got a face full of locker. He was down for the count.

"Damn!" Sora laughed at the surprising event, everyone had stopped and were watching, even Kairi had made it in time to see the one-hit KO,

"Ah...that felt great!" Tifa sighed rubbing her knuckles, she glanced over at Kairi and an idea popped into her head. She walked back over to Sora, stood on her toes, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, you really helped me, I won't forget it,"

"N-no problem," He stammered as she walked away, leaving him blushing and rubbing his cheek,

Excited murmuring filled the air of the hallway as everyone moved along with their business, a teacher came out of a classroom and sighed, "Damn it, it's the first day for crying out loud! Jake, go to the office and tell'em what happened,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

><p>"That was kick ass!" Sora laughed as he approached Kairi,<p>

Kairi gave him a scrutinizing look, turned around, and started to walk to the next class, making Sora rush to catch up, "Hey wait up Kai!"

"What was that about?" She asked, walking in brisk pace,

"Seifer getting knocked the fuck out? That was-"

"No, why were you in the closet with Tifa? Alone?"

"Oh _that_, it's a long story,"

"It's a long walk to third hour," She shrugged,

"Alright if you must know..." He recapped everything that went on in the closet, only leaving out the part were he confessed to having feelings for her,

Her mood shifted slightly after being enlightened, "That was really kind of you Sora,"

"I'm just glad I got my closet back to myself," He shrugged,

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which my butt still hurts you jerk!"

"I would massage it to make you feel better, but that would be considered sexual harassment Kairi, so I'm afraid I can't help you with that!"

"It'll be sexual harassment when I shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll cough up my toes!"

He just laughed as he followed her into their third hour. It was Art class taught by a guy named Saïx. He had long blue hair, stern amber eyes, and an X-shaped scar in between his eyes. He was dressed in a solid black business suit that made him look like Agent Smith.

"Today's objective is a free hand drawing, nothing you can't handle, when you get done report back to me," He said simply before taking his seat behind his desk, "After that, you can do whatever the hell you want, as long as it's not bothering me,"

Sora had the same feeling that he was going to like this class also, it had a simple work ethic, get it done and get it done quick, and it was a refreshing break from the long droning of class expectations by the other teachers. When he had finished he buried his head in his arms, he was sitting alone at his round table, Kairi had went off to talk to her friend Selphie. He didn't mind, it gave him time to reexamine his plan.

He was relieved that so far he had avoided contact with any of the stars, in truth he didn't really care that the stars came to his school. The thing he was worried about is if they'd mess up his plan. Though more specifically his biggest fear was that Kairi would become infatuated with one of them. Especially Riku, any girl's dreamboat. Kairi was no gold digger, but when it came to Riku it was one of the few cases where wealth came before looks and personality.

That wasn't his only fear about the plan, the other he had learned about from a book called _Jomatto's Encyclopedia of Love and How it Usually Sucks_. It was known as the Westermarck Effect, were childhood friends grew desensitized to sexual attraction, like a brother and a sister. It was worrying since he and Kairi had been friends for as long as he could remember. He thrived only on the thought that if he hadn't been affected by Westermarck then maybe she hadn't either.

He sighed, if he would follow the plan everything would work out, step one was scheduled for execution in four days.

"Wow it so worked," the sudden appearance of a voice made Sora jump and almost fall backwards off the round table,

"Oh hey Tifa!" He grinned, she was leaning down on the table returning the smile, she looked a lot better then she did in the closet, her somber aura was replaced with a light, happy one, "So then talking to Cloud worked?"

"Yes it did, but that wasn't what I was talking about," She nodded toward the other side of the room,

Sora looked for what she was gesturing at, his eyes fell on Kairi who was laughing about something with Selphie, "Kairi? What about her?"

"You remember when I kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I did it on purpose, as a sort of way of repaying you,"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see the look on Kairi's face did you?"

"What look?"

"When I kissed you she gave us a look of pure jealousy,"

"She did? You really think...nah!" He stopped himself before he got carried away, "She was just pissed that I skipped class and almost got into a fight, speaking of which, did you get in trouble?"

She shook her head, "Slap on the wrist,"

"Well I think it was jealousy," She shrugged, "Anyway I'd better go before the rumor gets worse,"

"Rumor?"

She pointed all around the room, many of the other students were watching them intently, a few of them even had their phones out and were texting.

"Apparently we had hot sex in that Janitor's Closet,"

"Sounds kinky, wish I was there," He rolled his eyes, "How far has it stretched?"

"Far enough to give well detailed recreations of our _positions _during,"

"Oh wonderful," He sighed, "You're not bothered by this are you?"

"Nope!" She grinned, "I'm not gonna let it get to me,"

"That's good, I guess I'll see you later then," He said, giving her a small wave,

"C'ya later, good luck with you-know-who!"

He enveloped his arms together once again and put his head back to rest on top of them. _Kairi jealous? _He had to admit,the thought did give him a small semblance of hope.

Hope that was brutally murdered over the next course of five hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Huh...did not expect it to drift this long, really didn't want it to break into parts, but whatever, it just means you have to wait longer for the other more eventful things to happen, sorry ;D Also please forgive the lapse in an update last week, I had a huge ass project due and didn't have the time, sorry!<strong>

**You can expect the next update sometime between Sunday-Tuesday, sooner if I get a break in school.**

**Oh and Jomatto if you do ever read this I want you to know that that was my way of referencing you for the "Westermarck effect". Which I had not the knowledge of until I read Love Sick, it pertained well to this story so I used it and it would've felt like plagiarizing if I didn't quote you in some form.**

**I'll continue soon!**

**-Zahchi**


	6. Chapter 6: Sucks

**Chapter 6: Sucks**

It had taken years of hard work, discipline, and practice, but Sora had finally mastered the art of sleeping during band class. It was especially impressive since he was seated next to the drums. But when the band teacher Ms. Aqua raised her hand for them to stop he was roused from his sleep by the absence of noise.

He was wiping the drool from his nap off of his lip while his blue-haired band teacher spoke irately. "Well we're a bit rusty aren't we? Maybe if you guys actually came to our scheduled summer practices we wouldn't be, now would we?"

"Sorry Ms. Aqua." The class said in unison. The lunch bell rang before they could be given the 'Importance of summer practices' speech she gave at the beginning of each year.

Everyone except Sora rushed to put their instrument in the band's locker room so they could swarm to the lunchroom. Sora took his time putting his away because he was going to skip lunch anyways. He had been getting lucky with his classes, having none of the stars in them yet, but there was no way he could avoid them in the open expanse of the lunchroom. So he had already said "Fuck that." and was on his way to the library to wait it out.

"Sora could you stay after a minute and help me with something?" Ms. Aqua asked as he came back out from the locker room.

"Uh sure?" He shrugged. It didn't really matter to him anyways since he was in no hurry to get anywhere.

They watched as the last of the students filed out of the room rushing to the lunchroom. When they were finally gone Sora asked, "So what do you—humph!" his voice was stifled by his face being squashed into Aqua's boobs as she hugged him.

"It's been too long Sor-Sor!" She gushed, "Shame on you for not coming to any of your Auntie's summer practices!"

He couldn't reply since he was being suffocated by her breasts. Though there are definitely way worst ways to go.

"_Dear God woman! Air!_" He managed to get out.

"Oh sorry!" She released him and he sucked in a few breaths. "But shame on you for not visiting your Auntie more!"

"I'm sorry Auntie," He shrugged, "I was really busy with work over the summer."

Aqua was actually Ventus' fiance and therefore Sora's Aunt-to-be, hence her nickname Auntie. Before Ventus left for the front he proposed to her, they planned to be married as soon as Ventus was able to be on leave long enough to do so. So while Zack and Ventus were away Aqua took care of Sora and Roxas at their apartment. But when Sora turned eighteen and came of age she didn't need to be there anymore so she moved back into her old abode.

"That's okay, just give your Auntie call some time!" She smiled. "So how's my little Roxie-poo doing?"

"He's doing good, he got a girlfriend." He shrugged.

"He did!?" She gushed, "Oh my little Roxie-poo is all grown up!"

He laughed, it was basically the same thing Kairi had said. "Yeah I met her, she's nice."

"She's a real number isn't she?" She smirked, "She's gotta be, my Roxie is a lady killer!"

"Well you might know her, she went to high school here, her name's Naminé, not sure what her last name is though."

"Naminé!? Really? The last Student Body President?"

"Yep, apparently she goes to the same college and I guess they just sort of hit it off."

"I just knew my Roxie would nail a hottie!" She fist-pumped.

"Well he hasn't _nailed _her yet, almost, but I had to cockblock him for vengeance and slightly for his own good." He laughed.

She smacked the back of his head. "Watch your language! I may be your Auntie but I am also your teacher too."

"Ow! All I said was cockblock—" She whopped him again, "Ow! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"And you used sexual innuendo. That was _not_ what I meant by nailed," She huffed. "Though come to think of it I should probably give him 'the talk' shouldn't I?"

He shook his head, "Nah I already talked to him about it, you shouldn't have to worry."

"I don't know," She pursed her lips, "I think I'll call him up and talk to him about it just to be safe."

"Alright Auntie," He shrugged, "But if he asks, you found out he got a girlfriend from his Facebook status okay?"

"Alright." She crushed his face to her breasts in a hug once more. "I've kept you long enough, Sor-Sor! Go eat lunch and have fun with the rest of your classes!"

"_AIR! AIR!_" He choked out once again.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She released him.

He turned to leave in a daze—perhaps from lack of air or more then likely because he had just had his face between the breasts of a grown woman—just in time to see a black beanie slip past the slightly cracked door.

* * *

><p>As Sora was making his way to the library the stragglers from the lunchroom started filling the benches in the hallways. He could feel eyes boring into him as he walked down the hall. He looked around, most the students on the benches were either staring at him or texting furiously on their phones. It was way more intense then when he was in Art class.<p>

He was beginning to wonder if it was the repercussion of another rumor when Axel came up and slapped him on the back yelling: "Holy fuckballs Sora! You're plowing the band teacher? Nice job!"

"What!?" He asked, surprised. "The fuck're you talking about?!"

Axel held up his phone, on it was a picture of Aqua suffocating Sora with her breasts.

"What in the fuck!?" He snatched the phone out of Axel's hands to get a better look at it. "Who sent you this?!"

"Tidus, why?" He shrugged. "Soooo... What do her nips look like?"

"Axel, what the fuck!? You know that's my Aunt right!?"

"I know! That's what makes it so kinky, bitch!" He grinned a little too happily. "So what do they look like? Big? Small? They look bologna slices? Itty-bitty? Or just right? What about color? Pink? Brown? Red? A mixture?"

"Dude! That's my fucking Aunt! That's sick!"

Axel scoffed. "Incest is kinky! Haven't you ever watched a hentai? All it is rape and incest!"

"And tentacles..." Sora grumbled dejectedly.

"And tentacles!" Axel agreed happily. "I beat off to that shit all the time!"

"Okay! I'm about done here!" Sora tossed him back his phone and began walking away down the hall.

"Speaking of beating it," Axel called after him, "Do you use lotion when you do? Because you better! I always raw-dog it and I always get burns and scabs when I do it more then once in a day! By the way, is that normal?!"

"I'm leaving Axel!" Sora called back.

"Wait!" He outstretched his hand. "You didn't tell me about your Auntie's luscious funbags yet!"

"I'm not telling you anything about my Aunt's yum-yums!" He flipped him the bird over his shoulder and kept course for the library.

_Tidus told him that? _He thought to himself as he shuffled down the hall. _He probably wasn't the source, just one of the more then likely large trickle down of people within the gossip loop. Who could've snapped that pic?_

The door slightly cracked. The black beanie. Seifer.

He stopped in the middle of the hall and said, "Ah fuck!" out loud, earning him some perplexed looks by some passing freshmen.

Of course it was Seifer.

* * *

><p>He entered the library steaming. When he walked by the check-out desk Merlin the librarian was sending him bewildered looks in between glances at his phone. It seemed that even teachers were within the gossip loop.<p>

Sora just wanted to find a nice place to sit down and relax at, but all the reading tables were filled with students staring at him and clicking away on their phones.

"Dammit!" He decided to look for a nice empty book aisle to sit down and take refuge in.

After getting as far away from other students as possible, he began sifting through the different aisles looking for a place to relax. Most of them were surprisingly inhabited by at least one or two students. Leave it for today of all days to be the day that students actually decided to be academic. When he finally did find an empty one he walked halfway down it and slumped down to the floor against one of the bookcases.

He sighed in relief. He could finally take a breather from all the boring eyes and incessant clicking of phones. He was really not liking being in the center of attention. Even worse off if the principle or the super attendant saw that picture his Aunt could be fired. And since teachers were obviously a part of that horrid loop of the rumor train the possibility of them at least not hearing about it was pretty bleak.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a mess..."

Just then his stomach growled, adding more insult to the insult of injury.

"Here, hit up the vending machines." He glanced up to see a hand offering him some munny.

When he saw the owner of the hand, he smiled. It was one of the stars that he really didn't mind seeing. "Thanks Xion." He grabbed the munny and rubbed it against his face sighing in pleasure at the blue and yellow paper that was his meal ticket. "I'll love you forever for this!"

"You can give me a blowey behind a dumpster later as repayment." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Whoa!" He threw his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I usually charge eight more munny then you gave me for that kind of treatment."

"Only ten munny? Wow you're pretty cheap!" She giggled and slumped down next to him.

"Hey, we're not all rich toots! Paying for college ain't easy!" He exclaimed flippantly.

She just giggled again. "So your hiding in here too huh?"

"Yuppers." He shrugged. "I think you know my reason for stealth, but what's yours?"

"Way. Too. Many. People." She shuddered. "I was so afraid of the lunchroom, I mean I was already suffocated in class! I don't even know how many people asked me for an autograph, let alone for a date."

He laughed. "Jeez. I thought celebrities liked all the attention."

She shook her head. "You're dead wrong there, it sucks donkey dick, it's at least easier to deal with when your behind red ropes and security. But in a huge ass open room full of people who love your show? I don't even wanna imagine it."

"But I bet the others are enjoying it though huh?"

"You have no idea." She shook her head again. "I didn't think Larxene could get her head any farther up her own ass but apparently she found some more room somehow."

He laughed. "No surprise there."

"It blows that I have to share all my classes with her."

"Wait! Do you have the same classes with any of the others?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Riku made sure we all had the same classes together."

"Can I see your schedule then?"

"Sure." She dug out her folded schedule from her pocket and handed it to him.

He unfolded it and held it parallel to his hand-schedule. "Ah fuck!"

The rest of his classes all had the stars in it. The worst part was that he had those classes with Kairi too. He was still very apprehensive about Kairi meeting them.

"Looks like gym class is our next hour, sorry that your gonna be stuck with us." She pursed her lips.

"You I don't mind in the slightest, in fact I like you and Lightning being around, it's those other twats I don't like."

She smiled. "Well come on, we'd better go face the music."

He sighed and stood up reluctantly. "Let's just get this over with."

They began walking towards the library's entrance and we're going to head to the gym. They were talking about _The Legendary Keyblader _when Sora spotted something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Xion. I got something to take care of. You go on ahead."

She was gonna ask why until she saw the serious expression on his face. He was glaring intently at some guy in a beanie hat sitting at a reading table. The guy was returning the glare with a smug smirk on his face.

"Um...okay?" She was a little concerned but decided to stay out of it.

After she had walked out the door Sora wasted no time with striding over to Seifer.

"Ah well if it isn't the great big bag of dick himself. Seifer. And no goons around to hide behind. This should be fun." Sora spoke hotly.

Seifer made a _tsk_-_tsk _sound. "Hey now, is that anyway to treat the guy who made you famous?"

"No but it certainly is a fine way to treat lying sack of dickwaffles."

"Oh, one or two white lies isn't going to hurt anyone is it?" He asked innocently.

"I don't understand why you enjoy being such a prick all the time, but since you have no one to hide behind, I think its about time you reap what you sew." Sora said while cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast now!" He snapped his fingers and his two goons Rai and Fuu came out from behind some bookcases. Rai was tall, dark skinned, and ripped as fuck, but he was dumber then a bag of bricks. Fuu was a short, thin, red-eyed and blue-haired girl but she was tougher then nails and one seriously mean bitch. "We didn't come here to pick a fight, we came here to pick up some books for class. But come to think of it, I do owe you for what that bitch did. Your lucky I didn't get a black eye. Since I didn't, I'll go easy on you, just give him a bloody nose guys."

Rai started cracking his knuckles and Fuu cracked her neck without using her hands, which was pretty fucking scary.

"Oh shit... Uh... Perhaps I was being a little too...critical...of you, I think we need to calm down and reexamine this situation." Sora said hastily, looking for a way out, he spotted a stack of books within arms reach and got an idea.

Seifer smirked, apparently liking the possibility of getting his ass kissed. "Perhaps we should, this could all be seen as a small misunderstanding if you were to give me a kind gift of twenty munny—"

"DIE BITCH!" Sora grabbed a book off the stack and threw it directly at Seifer's face.

The book smashed into his nose and blood began gushing from his nostrils instantly. "AHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Fuu and Rai were shocked and Sora used the surprise to get a head start, he hopped over the nearest reading table and made a run for the library doors. Unfortunately Fuu and Rai were good at what they do, he was only halfway towards the door when they caught up with him.

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his leg which he assumed was a kick from Fuu and his sprint faltered as he fumbled forward from the force. He would've ate the floor if it wasn't for Rai who caught him before he did and lifted him by his shirt with one hand.

"You got balls kid!" He chuckled as he lifted him over his head.

"Yeah you like balls, don't you Rai?" Sora said even though he really shouldn't have.

"You like balls!" He barked and then in a colossal toss threw him against a bookcase. He bounced off the case and hit the ground groaning in pain.

The force from the throw knocked the bookcase unbalanced and it slowly tipped over on top of Sora. It was lucky that a bookcase being deshelved is rather light so Sora could stop it enough to prevent injury. The bookcase knocked into the next bookcase and then five more came crashing down like dominoes.

"Ow..." He moaned as he forced his way out of the tomb of literature.

When he finally dug his way out of the shelves he was greeted by Merlin, Seifer and his goons nowhere to be seen. Merlin just sat there flabbergasted with his mouth open. "My books... You... Why would you...? My books..."

"Ah...crap..." Sora grumbled. "Hey, this may seem like a bad time, but I kinda need a new library card..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back y'all, I'm back y'all, I'm backer then back and I'm back y'all! I'm bickedy back back! I'm backer then back and in black! Anyone even still remember me or this story? Heh, I sincerely apologize for taking so long for those who do! **

**Review preez ;)**


End file.
